


He Didnt Ask For This

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Birth, Bladder Control Issues, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Boypussy, Boypussy Barry, Boypussy Oliver, Boypussy Roy, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration, Exercise Equipment, Fetish Clothing, Halloween, Human Dog, Infection, M/M, Male Lactation, Master Oliver, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Other, Pet Play, Pregnant Barry, Pseudo-Incest, Pussyboy Roy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sex Swing, Slave Barry, Slave Roy, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Urinary Infection, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Infection, Vaginal Plug, Watersports, self-lubricating asshole, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wakes up in a bed not his own with some unnerving changes made to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry awoke drowsy, his mind unsure whether it wanted to stay in slumber. He knew immediately something was diffrent, but he wasnt for sure what. Everything was hazy including his vision.

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, and as his vision came into focus. He realized that this was not his room. This room was twice the size of his own, with fancy wallpaper and decore, the finest of furnishings including this massive bed he was in. Where was he? 

His memory was still hazy, and he was unnerved by the fact he was naked, in a bed in some strangers house with no knowledge of why he was there. It's not like he could have gotten drunk and blacked out the last evening thanks to his powers that wasn't possible anymore. 

He decided it was best to get out of there fast, but as he went to use his speed he found he was unable. He was as slow as every other man, and this was definetly worrysome. 

Standing naked before the bed, he noticed that something felt diffrent. His speed was gone, but there was something else missing. Something important. There was an abscence between his legs, but how was that possible?

He didn't look down, but reached down to feel the empty void where his precious loins previously hanged. His cock, his balls were missing from his groin, and as he explored farther he found a slit, two lips that opened up to a hole that no-way-in-hell should be there. He let out a scream. This couldnt be happening. This had to be some hallucination, a nightmare.

He spun, looking around the room like a mad man and his eyes closed in on the door. He ran to it, panic had seized him. It was locked, he was locked in here. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a mirror on the left wall. He walked toward it, seeing his body in whole.

He was the same. He had the same nerd body, with a muscular build (light build, nothing like Oliver), short hair, freckled face. Everything was the same except for the space between his legs, his groin was diffrent, a lightly haired pussy showed instead of the manhood that should still be there.

A flash of a memory overtook his mind. He suddenly remembered being strapped to a steel table, blinding lights from the ceiling illuminating his body as men whose faces couldnt be seen did painful stranges things to his body, all while drugs were being pumped into his blood system through tubes, and he was helpless to do anything about it.

"Beautiful Improvement, isnt it" came a voice from behind Barry. He could see throught the mirror the door shutting and the man who had entered. He knew this man. It was Oliver. Oliver would help him.

He turned around and went to open his mouth, but for some reason closed it instead.

"It's been a week, but you're finally ready. Now, can you remember my name"

"Master. Master Oliver" Barry said as he fell to his knees uncousioncely. He was floored. Why had he just called Oliver master. But what was really scary was the fact that he suddenly felt as if that statement were true, he felt as if Oliver was his master.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry looked up at his new master as his loins began to wetten, something which scared him greatly. It was obvious his new sex was getting turned on even if he wasnt. Oliver's eyes dashed down to spot, and a smirk came upon the billionaire's face. He came forwards and grabbed Barry by the shoulders. With ease he picked Barry up as if he was as light as a feather, and placed Barry down upon the bed.

Barry wanted to run, but knew he shouldnt, knew he couldnt. This foreign voice, along with foreign feelings was determined he was going to be submissive whether he wanted to be or not. He no longer had any power over his own life, all power belonged to his master.

"Why" he managed to ask, as he laid there with tears in his eyes, struggeling to be obedieant.

"Now's not the time for questions" Oliver said. But Barry had a million more questions to ask, and yet master had just said it was not the time, so it was simply not the time. He berated himself for listening, obeying. How could he have let this happen? Why did Oliver do this to him? It was clear this was all from whatever drugs and experiments they had done to him, but why? Why did he need to be a slave, a slave with a vagina.

Barry felt Oliver's rough fingertip trace the outer lines of his new sex's lips before pushing itself ever so lightly in. Heat flooded through Barry's body instantly, and he was overcome by a single thought - More. He quickly cleared that from his mind. HE DID NOT WANT MORE. He wanted out of here, he wanted to be back home with his cock back and his speed. He wanted none of this to be happening, but it was, and he was an obediant slave now, it was his job to submit.

After pushing in a little farther, the finger suddenly disapeared and was replaced with a large, wet object pushing in between the new folds. Barry looked down to see it was Oliver's tongue, the man was eating his new pussy.

A few licks of the clear vaginal fluids and Oliver's tongue was gone.

"Please Oliver, just let me go home" He couldnt believe he was begging, but it wasnt a question so he was aloud to do it. 

"You cant go home, so just try and enjoy this" Oliver said with his clothes now all on the floor. That was the problem, Barry didnt want to enjoy this. But his mind, his mind was taking what Oliver said to heart, it was telling him it was his duty to enjoy what Oliver was about to do to him.

Oliver was now hovering ontop of him, the fat head of Oliver's impressive shaft only inches above Barry's virgin vaginal entrance. Oliver placed his lips on Barry's own lips and Barry submissively opened his mouth, letting Oliver take control of his mouth with a masculine force.

Barry suddenly felt the tip of something pressing up against his outer vagina lips, and then suddenly those vaginal lips were being parted and slowly Oliver's cock was inserting itself into the Barry's hole. Barry's inner walls parted as Oliver's cock went father and farther within, until finally he stopped balls deep within Barry.

Oliver slowly began pulling back out and a thrill ran up Barry's spine, a warm pleasure was growing in his loins. He didnt want this pleasure though, he didnt want to have another dude's cock within him like a woman would. He wanted his cock back, NOW. And yet he needed to please his master.

Oliver suddenly slammed all the way back in and began thrusting in and out of Barry with an uneven, quickening pace, the head never completely coming out. Barry released a moan or whimper, he wasnt sure which, into Oliver's lips as a pleasant pressure built within his sex, the friction creating a magic sensation he couldnt help but relent to. And then it happened, the pressure hit its climax, and he was experiencing his first orgasm with a vagina. His whole body came alive as the pleasure surged through every inch of him, it felt like fireworks going off in his groin. And then suddenly he was overcome by shame, shame that he could allow himself into this position, allow a former friend to bring him to orgasm against his will. But wasnt his very will Oliver's property?

Oliver came moments later, his cock suddenly becoming still deep within the warm, moist sex organ. He felt the tensening of the shaft and head, and then suddenly his hole was being further violated as extremely warm liquid erupted from the tip and squirted deeper within. Seconds felt like eternities as his hole filled with another man's seed, and when it finally came to an end he felt thankfull as Oliver slowly removed his softening member.

Barry laid there panting as Oliver retreated to the bathroom to clean up. Barry had only been fucked, and yet it had zapped away most of his energy.

"Your body will get use to it" Oliver said as he came back in. Barry could see Oliver's naked body clear in the mirror now. His eyes went to the man's groin, and he saw just how impressive of a size the cock that had just used him was. And the balls, Oliver had balls that looked like they belonged on a horse.

"Why Master" Barry asked again as tears filled his eyes. 

"You shouldnt question your master, however if you really want to know, It's as simple as I wanted you, and your body even more. I've always found the male body to be a work of art like so many artist find beauty in the female figure. The firmness of the fit male breast, the beauty of the hard muscles, the broad and soft lines of the body, its all so exquisit. Everything, except the cock, sure I'll fuck guys that have cocks, but I have a weakness for pussy, I love eating pussy, fucking pussy, playing with pussy. So put a pussy on a guy and I'm in heaven. So the reason is simply that I wanted you, and thanks to science and money I now own you"

Oliver patted him on the leg before he left the room, the door locking instantly behind him. As tired as Barry was, he was even more sick of the feeling of having Oliver's seed up between his legs. He threw himself off the bed and ran into the joining bathroom, straight for the shower. Turning it on, and not waiting for the water warm, he pulled the shower head down from its mount and positioned it towards his pussy, trying to get as much of the cum out as he could. Afterwards he fell asleep against the shower wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Barry had his head upon the feather-filled pillow, his eyes closed and yet he could not fall back to sleep. Not that he needed sleep, his body was fully rested.

Over the night he had tried to find a way out of this place, someway to escape. His first thought was to try the windows. He was three stories above the ground, but maybe he could climb down something, like a treliss or something. The only problem with that was that the windows were bolted shut, and the glass didnt break easily, the lamp he had tried busting out the window with had broke instead of the glass pannels.

Over the night he had needed to pee for the first time, well the first time with his new equipment. It had been so strange for him to sit down on a toliet just in order to have to pee. It felt weird having it just shoot out of his hole instead of flowing through the penis he had known so well and missed now greatly.

"Barry, come with me, I have a treat for you" Came Master Oliver's voice as the he heard the door open. Something told him this wasnt going to be good, this would be more a treat for Oliver than himself, and yet he found himself getting up and following his master into the hallway. Oliver was wearing only a green cotton wrobe, with OQ embroidered fancily in in a yellowish green over the heart, and a darker green belt that kept the robe from revealing too much of Oliver's nakedness underneath.

"Master, just let me go. We can pretend none of this ever happened, I wont tell any one..." Barry pleaded as they began down the stairs.

"As much as I'm enjoying your groveling, I feel it better that you dont speak unless I give you permissions, and yes thats an order."

Barry wanted to continue to protest, but an order was an order, and he was not allowed to disobey orders, no matter how much he fucking wanted to.

Oliver led Barry into the main sitting room. The curtains were pulled shut while a fire roared in the fireplace, dispite the fact that it wasnt even cold. But what drew his attention the most was that there were other men in there. He immediately recognized Diggle, who was minus any clothing and lounged back on the sofa, while in one of the arm chairs sat a naked man who he couldnt place but looked somewhat familiar.

"He looks good, Man" the white guy said standing up and giving Oliver a pat on the back. 

"Thank's Tommy" Oliver said. It immediately dawned on Barry who this was, the millionair playboy Tommy Merlyn who use to make constant headlines due to his playboy ways, just like Oliver.

Tommy sat back down, as Oliver turned to face Barry while removing his robe. "You might as well get use to these two, for they're just as much your master's as I am." 

Barrys brain immediately processed this new information, programing him to listen not just to one master, but three masters now. He turned to look at all three of them. He didnt like this one bit.

"Lets see what this boy can do" Diggle said. "Get over here and suck my cock boy" Barry turned and stepped two paces forwards before falling to his knees right before Diggle. He so did not want to be doing this, but Diggle just told him to suck his cock, and Diggle was a master now, and he could not disobey a master's orders.

The black cock was already hard and waiting. It was a massive piece of meat, Barry would never had guessed cocks could get that big or long. He hesititated, but only for a second before he wrapped his lips around the head of the black cock before him. He was instantly disgusted with himself, as he began traveling down that cock, taking inch by inch deeper into his mouth until it was pressed agaisnt the back of his throat and he still hadnt reached the base. 

He began to travel back up, before going back down, soaking the cock in his saliva as he made the motions he'd seen girls do to guys on pornos. His cheeks were red with embaresment, not only was he degrading himself by sucking another man's cock like this, but he was doing it while two other guys watched from behind and made critiques on his performance.

It wasnt long before Diggle was pushing him off and telling him that was enough for now. He was so thankful, he had thought that his new master was going to cum in his mouth and make him swallow it all. 

"Now Barry" Diggle said as Barry wiped his own drool off the corners of his mouth. "I want you to sit on my cock, your going to impail yourself on my cock with your ass until you bottom out."

Barry swallowed hard. It wasnt bad enough that they had given him a pussy, but now they wanted him to go all anal on a big cock. He had never had anything up his ass, and he could only imagine how painful this could be, not to count how gross. 

Scared beyond belief, he stood up and positioned himself so that his ass was hovering right above the head of the cock. He closed his eyes in preperation of the pain as he heard the laughter being provided by the two playboy billionaires.

He forced himself down and screamed in pain unlike any he had ever felt as he forced the head of the ten inch, fat cock pass the outer-ring of muscle that formed the entrance to his asshole. 

"Be thankful that I let you lube up my cock with spit" Diggle wisphered into Barry's ear as Barry forced even more of the cock up into a place where no man's cock ever belonged. The pain of the stretching only got worse as he continued to force the dick farther and farther within until he hit bottom, feeling the tight large orbs against his outer butt-cheeks along with the coarse pubic hair.

"Good Job" Oliver said. Barry heard footsteps and his eyes opened and his head darted to the left to see another guy he knew coming into the room, carrying a glass of tea or alchohol. His pain was suddenly forgotten as he watched the man a few years younger than himself hand the glass to Tommy. His eyes traveled to Roy's groin and imediately realized Roy in the same perdicament as himself.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you that Roy was a fellow slave" Oliver said standing up. "He's adjusted well over the last six months just as I'm sure you will"

Roy sat down on Tommy's lap and leaned back into the man's chest as Tommy reached around and began playing with Roy's pussy with his free hand.

Oliver was now inches away from Barry, his cock hard and curving up to the left somewhat. He came forwards some more and pushed his cock up against Barry's vaginal entrance which instantly became wet with a need to satisfy his master. 

Diggle grabbed Barry around the chest and pulled him back against his own chest as the man's large legs threw themselves up on the couch. Diggle leaned back on the couch, now laying there with his cock still imbedded in Barry's ass, Barry forced to lay there ontop of the man who had once been a friend like Oliver.

Oliver climbed ontop of them, and suddenly he was experiencing deju vu as Oliver leaned over them and let his engorged cock easily slide into the wet hole between Barry's legs. Barry was in disbelief at what was all happening, his own cock was gone and now he had two men's cocks within him, using him like a whore. 

Barry was sandwhiched between the two stronger, larger men. He knew how the cream in an oreo felt now. He could feel the hard muscluar, sweaty skin of each man's chest pressed up agaisnt him, while pain he was trying to ignore still radiated from his stretched asshole. 

Suddenly Barry found himself being pushed upwards off Diggle's cock as Oliver was removing his own cock from Barry's vagina. And then in unison, he was pushed back down, both cocks slamming harder into his holes and reaching farther within. Then the act was repeated, with more speed this time, and soon the two men were in a rythym, thrusting in and out of Barry in unison. He felt more like a rag doll than a human, and yet pleasure was building in his new loins again, just as Diggle's cock hit something in Barry's ass that made him see white with pleasure. He was suddenly lost within the pleasure, the pain becoming a secondary thing lost from his mind. 

Diggle kept hammering away at that spot, while Oliver caused the inner folds of his vagina to quiver with tension, with pleasure, with excitement. He was on the verge of orgasm, he need to orgasm, his only thought was that he needed to cum. He was just about to when Oliver whispered into his ear "No orgasm until your master tells you to". The release that had been so near was now suddenly gone and he was left with a need for release unlike any he had ever known as a male.

Time then blurred. He had no ideal how much longer he was forced to ride those two cocks. He was on the verge of reality, on the verge of consciousness, everything so intense. The sudden tensing in his ass brought him back down somewhat, as Diggle's seed flooded into his anal hole, string after string of hot cum filling his insides. Then Oliver came to a sudden holt, and said horsely "Cum". Release came instantly, it felt like a damn had broke inside him as the warmth and pleasure traveled throughout his body, as his liquid from within flooded out, just as Oliver's cock was shooting his own seed within, mixing all together inside Barry.

As the orgasm died down Barry felt weak, sleepy. Oliver pulled out and then pulled Barry off Diggle's softening cock. Barry had a hard time keeping his eyes open as Diggle grabbed something off an end table, and a spade-shaped butt plug was forced up Barry's ass. Diggle was then putting a leather belt around Barry's waist, a belt harness thing which attached to the plugg and kept it secure up Barry's ass. 

Barry then found himself being laid down upon the couch, as Diggle handed a dildo looking object to Oliver.

"Bet you never seen a vagina plug before" Oliver said as he shoved it into Barry's vagina and then secured it to the belt so that it too wouldnt come loose and come out. "We cant have all our love juices flowing out of you can we" Oliver laughed.

"Go ahead and sleep now Barry" Diggle said. "Your body is still trying to get use to the changes. In a week or so you'll be able to fuck all day long without tiring" Diggle said this as if it should make Barry happy, but Barry was too sleepy to really care and fell asleep there on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

A Month Later

The grass of the well maitnaced lawn beneath him was slightly damp from the morning's dew. Shade from an old oak tree helped somewhat to keep the harsh rays of the sun from frying Barry's pale skin. 

Barry leaned back agaisnt the tree, he sat there and watched Master Oliver give Master Tommy lessons on how to properly shoot arrows from a bow. Roy sat beside him, also watching the two men, neither slave saying a word to one another for it was simply against the rules to do such a thing. Never speak unless spoken to or otherwise approved.

Barry shifted a little bit, causing the large spade-shaped buttplug to shift a bit within. It was Master Oliver's orders that he wear this plug all day today, and while Barry had been growing increasingly use to having his ass plugged up, he would still rather take it out. He wanted to take it out this second, but he knew better. If he were to remove it without permission than that would make him a bad slave, and then he would be punished. It didnt matter anyway, Master Oliver had ordered him not to do it, and he knew that any order that was specifically given to him his mind and body would not allow him to disobay.

Barry was having a hard time taking his eyes away from his master, and an even harder time keeping his eyes from traveling down to his master's groin. He knew what laid flaccid tucked away within those pants and boxers, he had taken it in him so many times in each of his three holes. He found himself licking his lips as he watched the muscles flex underneath that tight fitting shirt as Oliver pulled back the string of the bow. Barry's foreign loins were coming to life with desire. He wanted his master over here degrading him, using him like a sex toy.

Barry shook his head trying to clear it. It frightened him how easy he was falling under the spell of this new life. It frightened him that he was not only accepting what he had become, but was increasingly falling farther into this role Oliver had made for him. He was begining to enjoy all this, desire his master more than life, and that's what scared him the most, how much he was changing inside each day.

He rubbed his right nipple with the palm of his hand. Both of his nipples still throbbed with occasional pain, due to his punishment. His nipples had been pierced his second week here, with metal rings being put in afterwards. The rings remained in for two days before Master Oliver decided that he liked Barry's nipples better the way they had been, although the occasional clamp-and-weight applied to them every once in a while was alright.

Master Oliver took a seat on the bench against the outer walls of the mansion, while Tommy continued praticing. Oliver motioned for Barry to come over, and Barry sprinted over as fast as he could. Sometimes he greatly missed his super speed, and this was one of those times. Though he knew even with super speed his body and mind would work against and still forbid him from disobeying and trying to leave.

Master Oliver unzipped himself, and without a word Barry fell to his knees before his master, and took the semi-hard member into his mouth like it was a treat. He ran his tounge up the shaft, and berated himself for willing doing this, for giving Master Oliver so much control over himself that he didnt fight anymore against orders, or more importantly that Master Oliver didnt need to order him to do this, he'd just did it on his own now without thought.

Master Oliver continued giving Tommy orders as Barry licked, and sucked and massaged the perfect cock in front of him. He dug his tounge lightly into the hole at the tip, and licked up the sides. In just a month he had become a professional in giving blowjobs, especially to Master Oliver. He'd know Oliver's cock even if he was blindfolded.

Master Oliver tensed for a short second and then Oliver's seed was shooting out, some hitting the roof of Barry's palette, while most of it went straight into his throat. He'd choked on Oliver's precious seed the first time his master had came down his throat, but Barry was much better at it now. 

Master Oliver's cock began to deflate in Barry's mouth, but Barry waited knowing what came next, and Oliver's cock didnt disappoint as it began to dispense it's urine into Barry, running down Barry's tounge and down Barry's throat. The urine was hot, and it had a bitter-salty taste to it, in some ways it was like apple juice after it had gone very bad in the fridge. Barry hated the taste of urine, weither it was Oliver's, Diggle's or Tommy's, and yet in the past week he had found himself craving it more and more.

With all of Master Oliver's urine and seed within, Barry leaned back and waited for his master's orders. He found himself wishing his master was hard again so that he could ride that cock with whichever hole Master Oliver wished to use. He was becoming obsessed with his main captor, and he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as quickly as he could, however his vagina continued to lube itself in want.

"You've been such a good slave these last weeks. You're coming along so nicely, so as a reward, how about you go and fetch the green toy off the coffee table and bring it back here." Oliver said patting him on the head like a dog. Barry couldnt help but relish in the compliments.

As he ran back into the mansion, he realized for the first time how much he now craved his main master's approval. How could he possibly want to actually try and please the man that had done this to him, the man who had taken away his dignity and manhood and left him as a freak hybrid male/female whose nothing more than a sex slave toy. But Master Oliver said he had done this for Barry's own good, that Barry had needed and wanted to become this even if Barry didnt realize he did. Each day Barry was believing it more and more.

Barry returned to Master Oliver with the green silcone toy in his hand. It was a large dildo, a double-ended dildo. Oliver was back with Tommy, standing up close behind the man and showing him a better way to hold the bow.

Master Oliver patted Barry on the head when he saw what Barry had in his hands, and told Barry to entertain himself and Roy with it while the real men praticed important things.

So Barry found himself back under the tree, on his hands and knees as was Roy, as they used the toy and their momentum to fuck themselves in their pussies with the toy. And while after an hour Barry's limbs were becoming numb and wearing out, they continued on, both never reaching climax, while they waited for their Master to be done with Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight Months later.

Naked and on all fours like the dog Master sometimes made him be, Barry patiently waited for both Master's return. Roy remained beside him in the same positon as Barry, with just as much anticipation as Barry. They had been ordered to wait here, on this cold cement floor in the basement of the night club while their masters went out and fought crime. Barry felt a since of pride at knowing that his master's were such good people, that they had everyones best intrests at heart. He could hazily remeber that at one point in time he himself had been a crime fighter, which obviously had been a mistake considering his true calling in life was being a slave.

When Master Oliver came in, dressed in that green leather outfit, Barry couldnt help himself. He bound forwards like a dog, knowing he'd been trained better, but he was at Master as quickly as he could be, digging his face in the leather which seperated Oliver's manhood from Barry's mouth.

Master Oliver laughed. "Hungry arent we boy", Master said to him as he crouched down and took Barry's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eyes. Oliver then placed his mouth on Barry's lips, kissing him ever so lightly before pulling back away. How kind his master was.

"Stay right there" Master Oliver ordered and Barry did just that. His body or mind didnt need to enforce him to obey, he wanted to obey. Oliver was his master, and he loved his master. Oliver was a kind master, and sure he had punished Barry suverily in the past, but that was only when Barry deserved it. Master Oliver was far better to him than he really deserved, having looked the other way so many times when Barry had done bad just like he just had. He was so lucky that Oliver had enslaved him and saved him from that old life. And Master how even been kind enough to have Barry's death faked, Barry didnt know how his master had done it, nor did he really care, now his old friends and family didnt have to fret over him, for how could they ever understand that his place in life was here and not there with them. It was better that they thought him dead. And then the thought of them possibly trying to rescue him from master and having master locked up, that was the most terrifying thought ever. 

Barry had no doubt in his head that he loved his master, and he was also very happy that he wasnt Roy. He felt sorry for Roy, he knew his fellow slave still struggled with what he was, just as Barry foolishly use to do. And Master's were crueler to him, they rarely forgave him like they did Barry and they were never leniet with the poor slave.

Barry remained on all fours while Master Oliver stood back up and pulled his flaccid member free from the green leather pants. He knew Master Oliver's cock by heart, both flaccid and erect. It had been etched into his brain, into his soul, he knew every nook and cranny of it better than the back of his own hand. His loins became instantly wet with want.

A strong, forceful stream of urine began to shoot from Oliver's tip, and his master aimed it perfectly so that the hot urine hit Barry's naked back and ran down his sides, and down his back, puddeling on the floor beneath him. He loved getting baths from his master, it was such a treat for his master to gift him with such love. Could he be any luckier?

When the urine came to a stop, without being told to, he knelt down and began lapping at the puddle that had formed on the floor. He couldnt let any of his master's great urine go to waste.

Master Oliver patted Barry on the head and went over to Felicity at the computer station to discuss something. It was strange to Barry when he was here in the so called 'Arrowcave' with Felicity. He knew at one time he had a thing for her, but that was ancient history to him now, and now he couldnt figure out why he had ever wanted to be with her. Truth be told he couldnt understand why he fought any of these changes his master so graceious forced him into. It baffled him now to think that at one time he had hated all this, dispised what Master Oliver did to him, even dispised pleasuring dicks.

For the most part Felicity just ignored Barry and Roy as if they werent there, but every once in a while she acknowledge them. He knew that the Felicity he knew before all this would be outraged at what was done to Barry and Roy, and yet she seemed indiffrent to it now. Sometimes Barry wondered if Master Oliver had done something to her mind as he had done to his. Maybe if Master could manipulate her mind, than Master could do the same for his previous friends. He would love to see his foster father again, and Doctor Wells and Cisco, he'd love it if he could see them and pleasure them as he did for Master Oliver. But that was a dream, and it wasnt like he could just ask his master for such a thing, but he could dream that one day master might do it.

Barry licked up the last bit of urine he could get and got onto his knees while he waited for instructions on what to do next. Sometimes his masters would forget to give him instructions, and here lately they had been giving him control over his self, letting him do as he pleased for short periods of time.

Diggle emptied his bladder into Roy's mouth as Master Oliver came back over to Barry and effectionetly rubbed his hand through Barry's hair. "We'll be back in a little while, so while were gone why dont you have some fun with your exercise equipment."

"Yes Master" Barry said gleefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry pulled the bar down to his chest causing the weights attached to lift, before he let the bar back up and the weights fall. His body was covered in sweat as he repeated the process. His vagina quivered, for the dildo attached to the machine shifted inside him. It was attached to where he sat, so that while he exercised his upper chest, he also exercised his loins. Master Oliver wanted Barry to keep his fit body of course. He loved to have his pussy filled, but having it filled with a living cock was best, and when it came to real cocks no one could ever beat the one between Master Oliver's legs.

Oliver returned with a nasty cut on his left cheek and another gash where a knife had cut through the leather that hugged Oliver's perfect chest. Barry tensed, he hated to see Master Oliver in pain of any kind. He got off the special exercise equipment and ran on all fours to his master, rubbing himself up against Oliver's legs like an effectionate dog.

On the ride home in the limo, Barry licked at his Master's semi-hard cock, lapping at it and nuzzling it and loving it in every way he could with his mouth. He especially loved to take the balls in his mouth, but they were so big he couldnt fit both in at once. He considered asking master if the scientest who changed him into this could help him with that, maybe loosen his jaw someway so he could fit both in his mouth at once. But Master Oliver was distracted, so Barry decided to hold off til another time.

When they got home to the mansion Barry followed Master Oliver up to his Master's bedroom. Tommy was already there, changed into his silk blue pajamas and gave Master Oliver a kiss. Barry knew that Master Oliver and Master Tommy were lovers, but Barry also knew that Master Oliver loved him just as much, but being a slave Barry could never be a true partner to Oliver in the way that Tommy was. And so he was glad that Oliver had Tommy (even though shamefully he was a bit jealous of Tommy).

Barry laid naked in the middle of the bed, while Oliver and Tommy had a night cap and discussed things in the arm chairs before the large picture window, the room smelled of lavender from the candles that burned in the windowsill. It seemed, from what he overheard, that there was a new slave that would be joining the household in a few days, somebody that they both knew well and detested, but they never did actually say who it was, but once the guy showed up, Roy would be leaving for a few weeks for some changes also. 

When the two masters were ready for bed, they slept on either side of Barry, each with their arms wrapped around him and their cocks in one of his holes. He enjoyed sleeping with his masters, he knew he was loved, and while he knew he could never be loved like a true human, he believed being loved like this, like property or a pet, just being loved like this was far better than anything he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a little while. I will return to this story at a later date and already have some ideals of what's to come next though, but I have some other stuff I'm going to be working on next.


	7. Chapter 7

The first cock slowly pushed its way pass Barry's outer vaginal lips and deep into his wet cavern. Barry's pussy was engulfed with heat and desire, but every centimeter the veiny cock pushed further in, spreading the Barry's vagina folds, the burning within intensified ever more. It wasn't uncommon for him to feel heat down there but his pussy was quickly beginning to feel as if it were going to catch on fire at any second. The heat emanating from the invading male sex organ was so intense, it felt more like it was a fresh stick of burning lava than a regular cock.

As Barry let out a gasp that was somewhere between a cry and a moan, he felt the second man's cock dig it's way with force past Barry's ass cheeks until the large head of it rested against Barry's well used anal entrance. His inner rear walls reacted instantly, lubricating themselves in preparation just like his vagina walls did. It had been a Christmas present for Barry and Roy, the lubricating asshole thing. Their wonderful masters had them go through some new molecular therapy thing for a week, and while Barry loved that his masters thought so much of him to give him this wonderful gift, it was still strange to feel his asshole wet itself like his pussy did. He knew he would grow to love it though, just like he had grown to love his very own pussy. 

"You like that heat huh bitch" the man with the burning cock in his pussy hissed in his ear. 

"Maybe he'll like the cold better" said the man from behind. Both voices sounded so very familiar to his ear, he knew he had never serviced either of these two men before, Master Tommy had called them Mick Rory and Leonard Snart when he was taking their money, and yet Barry couldn't help but wonder if he knew them from his previous life when he was still the Flash, a life he only remembered parts of now. He still remembered the people he had considered friends and family, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Kaitlin, Eddie, even Wells, but when it came to his actually time being a superhero, well that was just basically a blur. 

With brutal force the longer (though also skinnier) cock of the man named Leonard thrusted its way into Barry's quivering rear hole. His inner, wet walls of muscle quickly adjusted to the intruding object, stretching wider to accommodate it. Though this second cock was no ordinary cock either, just as the other cock continued to burn within him, this second dick did just the exact opposite, it gave off intense cold.

Barry gritted his teeth at the new intrusion and closed his eyes. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had been double fucked many times before, he even had once been fucked by four guys at the same time (two cocks in his pussy and two cocks in his ass) but never had he been fucked by a cock that burned the inner walls of his pussy, or a cock that felt like it was trying to give his rear hole frost bite. Having both extremes inside him at the same time was beyond words. 

Mick, the one with the fire-hot cock, began to slowly pull back out, giving more relief to Barry every centimeter he pulled out. Soon only the head of the cock was left engulfed by Barry's folds, and he wished that the man would just completely remove his cock and be on his way. Of course Barry would never say that to a guest of his masters, and it was extremely odd to think such a thing, he always loved having his pussy used by another man's cock, his whole purpose in life was to serve superior males and fulfill their sexual needs, but this seemed to be the exception to the rule.

Mick thrusted his cock back in, deeper, with a much faster pace, and was quickly followed by the tantalizing removal of the cock in his rear. The two men were quickly in total synchronicity, as one cock pushed in the other pulled out.

His body seemed to refuse to adjust to the two extreme temperatures that was being forced upon it, with every thrust it just became more and more unbearable. It was impossible to say which of the two cocks were the worst.

The speed of the thrusts seemed to grow as the seconds went by, and the build up of the pain also seemed to grow. He had tears falling from his eyes, he did not like this, he knew that as a slave, a toy, he should like this, he should be grateful for even having two cocks in him at once, but it he was finding it harder and harder to stay positive.

The man of ice behind him wrapped his hands around Barry's abs and then the man bit down hard into Barry's shoulder. Barry tried to stop himself, he really did, he had been trained to resist pain (not as much as Roy had though, Roy had been trained to love pain more than pleasure), but he had never been prepared for something like this, maybe if it was just one extreme temperature than he would have been able to handle it, but the both together. He couldn't stop his lungs or his mouth as he let out a grueling scream of pain that had built up in his chest. 

Barry's crying turned into full-on sobbing. He was begging, he found himself keep repeating please again and again as if it was going to do something for him. He knew he needed to get a hold of himself, his master's would not be pleased with his toddlerish behavior, but as much as he tried to stop he couldn't, and the men's laughter wasn't helping either.

The misery continued on and on, how long he had no ideal. He felt the tiniest bit of orgasm begin to develop in his loins but before it could really build anywhere, Leonard's cock came to a stop fully within and Barry's pussy was being filled with the man's semen. The semen was somehow even hotter than the cock, liquid was actual lava that had been heated to its highest temperature and then some.

As if on cue Leonard's cock went into orgasm next, shooting his sperm which was colder than ice into the farthest reaches of Barry's ass. He felt the cold male semen make contact with his inner walls and freeze on contact.

Luckily both men wasted no time in removing their horrendous cocks from Barry and letting him fall over onto the floor before getting up, gathering their clothes and leaving the windowless room. Barry knew he should get up and report to his masters now that his task was done, but he couldn't find the mental strength to make himself get up.

As he laid there he thought about what had just happened. He hoped the two men never returned to use his services again, but Master Oliver and Tommy rented him out to quite a few men, and they usually always returned for another round after a few weeks. Maybe he would grow to enjoy their special cocks. He knew that when Master Oliver had first rescued him from his horrid life as a superhero and transformed him into what he was truly always meant to be, he knew that when that had first happened he had fought against his master, against being fucked, against all of this, and now it seemed strange and stupid that he would have acted like that, how could he not see that his master was only doing what was best for him like always.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry was in heaven. Master Oliver was so kind, so generous, he couldn't believe his master had actually managed to set this up. Master was over in the corner of the room he called the 'sex dungeon' right now, watching this wonderful anniversary unfold. Master Oliver was truly a saint. 

The pounding of Barry's self-lubing ass was getting more intense by the second, and he was loving every second of it. He couldn't fight it even if he wanted to, which there was no way in hell he would ever want to fight this. He was restrained in a black, leather swing hanging from the ceiling. There was no seat to this one like the one in the backyard (Master Oliver loved to lock him or Roy into the one back there that hung from an old tree and then fuck either of them senseless) instead there were just straps that kept his arms and knees elevated and a stretch of canvas under his back.

His head hung down preventing him from seeing the man currently embedded in his asshole, but he could still tell that Eddie was about to cream in his ass, and Barry couldn't wait. He still couldn't believe that Eddie was here, the guy who was now engaged to the girl he had use to love (but really how could he have ever really loved her when his real place in life was to always be Master Oliver's slave, how stupid he was back then). They all were here, at least all the guys, Harrison, Cisco, Eddie, and best of all, Joe West, his second father. There was even this kid here that Barry didn't even know named Wally, who was apparently Joe's biological son or something like that.

Barry relished the feeling as Eddie came to an abrupt stop and filled his ass with even more man-cream. How could he not relish this. He honestly had thought he would have never seen these people from his past life again. And then, for this two year anniversary of being Master Oliver's property, Master Oliver set this up. He told Barry he had the whole weekend with them, and that they had had their minds played with, the impulse to fuck Barry constantly while not being bothered by any of this implanted into their brains. Then afterwards they would have any memories erased so it was like it had never happened. Barry knew that if Master Oliver hadn't played with their minds then they would be trying to break him out and would be horrified by him, they certainly wouldn't be trying to fuck him. So it was a good thing Master Oliver had some kind of way to change people's thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder though if that same procedure of whatever it was had been done to him, he couldn't help but wonder if Oliver had implanted thoughts into his very own head. That was silly though, Oliver had just brought what was always there out of Barry, showed him his true identity.

As Eddie pulled out he helped Barry down from the swing, freeing his ankles and knees which were sort of sore from the leather binds. He pulled his own wrists free as he looked over at his second father, the man who had helped get him through his child, teen and early adult years. He was sitting naked in the corner, arms folded across his heavy chest. But what really drew Barry's eyes was what was sticking up between those plump legs. A chocolate tube of meat that was by far the biggest he had seen yet, even put Master Oliver's huge cock to shame. Barry knew he couldn't wait any longer to have that in him. He had already been fucked up the ass by Eddie and Harrison, given a blow job to that Wally kid, and taken a yellow drink from Cisco's cock. So now it was finally time for the main event.

Barry walked across the stone floor towards Joe, his ass leaking Eddie's cum a little more with each step, not that he cared. He reached Joe and bent over and gave the precious organ a kiss on it's head, showing the proper respect he felt it deserved, something which he liked to do to Master Oliver every once in a while to show him just how much him and his cock meant to Barry. It really was a shame his fellow pussyboy slave Roy couldn't love his master as much as Barry and Malcolm loved theirs.

"May I, Joe" Barry asked.

"I want you to fuck my cock like there's no tomorrow, you got that Kiddo" Joe said, sending a tingle down Barry's spine. He wasted no time as he positioned himself over Joe's lap, their eye's level with one another before he began to bend his knees and lower himself. He stopped when he felt the smooth, round tip of this man's cock press against his outer lips. He took a big breath and then pushed himself all the way down, taking in as much of that cock as he could with the first push. Normally he could bottom out in just one try, but he couldn't this time. His inner walls were wet enough with slick, still he wasn't use to taking something this big up his pussy. It hurt, it stung bad, but the pain didn't matter, because he had Joe's cock up his snatch, and that there was one of the best thing's to have ever happen to him (Although the best thing to ever happen to him was Master Oliver turning him into a Pussyboy Slave of course),

Barry tended to close his eyes when he was fucking himself on another man's cock, but not this time, he wanted to be able to look into Joe's eyes as he did it, wanted to be able to see the pleasure that he was bringing this man, because that was what this was all about, as much as sex gave him pleasure, it was never really ever about his pleasure, it was always about the other guys.

He began to raise his hips up slowly, allowing the thick cock to slide out gently at a tantalizing pace. It was amazingly how well this cock filled out his pussy, made it wetter than any of the other guys here today from his past (though none of them had fucked him in this hole, he was saving this hole for Joe). He reached the point where only the thick head with its teasing ridges were the only thing left inside him and then he began to decline again, going just as slowly as when he came up. It was hard to control himself in such a manner, especially when his instincts told him to hump Joe's cock like a needy bitch.

Barry was half way back down Joe's cock when two hands grabbed him by the side of the face. His face was pulled forwards and he was suddenly locking lips with a man who was as much a dad to him as his biological father (Master Oliver promised since he was unable to get his dad here for the weekend then one day he would pull some strings and let Barry visit his real dad in prison). Barry let Joe's tongue enter his mouth, and as much as he loved this, he also felt guilty. Only one other man had ever kissed him, Master Oliver, sure hundreds of men had slid their cocks into one of his fuck holes, but kissing was different. 

Joe's cock was already deep inside of him when he stopped to start sliding back up, and yet still he had yet to bottom out and feel that thick bush of Joe's tickle his outer, smooth lips. He couldn't handle the guilt and broke away from the kiss. He turned his head to his side to look at Master Oliver who was watching intently from the other corner. He saw the smile on his master's lips and then his head nodded yes, giving Barry permission to kiss this man he was sitting on. Before Barry turned back though, he saw Master Oliver grab Eddie by the shoulders and push him down to his knee's, face to groin, and Eddie just reached into Master Oliver's leather pants and freed Master Oliver's member. Clearly Master Oliver had reprogrammed their minds in a few different ways, which was of course Master Oliver's right to do.

Barry turned back to Joe and found his lips against the other man's again like a magnet was between them. He couldn't control his lust any more as he shoved his tongue into Joe's mouth and began thrusting his hips with a frantic force and speed. 

His body was filled with heat as he thrusted up and down on that humongous cock, eventually at one point bottoming out. He was filled with need, he didn't just want this any more, he needed this. He needed Joe's seed buried deep within him. He needed his inner-most pussy splattered with this man's ejaculation. He needed to show Joe how much he had meant to him growing up, how thankful he was for all the man had done for him.

Their lips separated as Barry pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head back grasping for air. Loud moans like a chick from a porno would make escaped from Barry's lungs, only his were more masculine sounding. He grabbed Joe by the broad shoulders and managed to quicken his speed further. His pussy was on fire, a good kind of fire, tingles of pleasure everywhere, spikes of amazingness radiating out to the rest of his body. He was going to cum, he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached full orgasm. And judging by the sounds Joe was making, it was clear he was close too.

Joe's cock stiffened between Barry's thighs and suddenly a burst of semen was being pumped into Barry's loins. Barry didn't stop thrusting though, he was so close, and he wanted every bit of Joe's man-milk inside him he could get. Shot after shot of amazing seed kept shooting from the tip, painting his inner walls, filling him, but he kept milking this man's cock for everything he could get until Joe grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to stay in place. It was that second that Barry himself went into full orgasmic bliss. Every inch of his body was flooded with burning pleasure, the sensation in his groin beyond words. 

Barry came down slowly from his orgasm, and as he did he reopened his eyes and peered into Joe's. He could see the love that Joe had for him in those eyes, and Barry loved him too. He loved Joe so much. It wasn't the same kind of love he had for Master Oliver, nobody would ever be able to replace Master Oliver as his true love and soulmate (well not soulmate, he wasn't worthy of being anyone's soulmate). The love he had for Joe was different, it was strong and would always be in his heart though.

As Barry climbed off of Joe's lap he heard Cisco proclaim it was his turn to fuck Barry silly. That was fine, it would be fun to have his former friend fuck him, but it wouldn't be able to compete with what he had just gotten from Joe. 

"Go play with Cisco son" Joe said as Barry felt some of his seed begin to run out and down his legs. "Then maybe later we can fuck again, maybe this time with Wally at your back door, we have all weekend"

Barry laid down on the floor for Cisco and thought about what Joe had suggested. Having Joe in his pussy and this new step-brother kid who was here in his ass, both at the same time, it made him excited in the groin all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

There was an unease still in the air as Barry fucked himself on Master Tommy's naked lap. He fucked himself slowly, gently, doing all the work as Master Tommy laid back in the fancy arm chair. 

Barry's pussy ached, not with need or burning lust like that time Master Oliver had drugged him with something that put him in a state of equivalence to a bestial 'Heat' for two days. No this ache was pain, pure pain, stinging, honest pain. He had had this sort of pain before so he knew it's cause. He had a urinary tract infection, he had had one once, back around Halloween, though it hadn't hurt nearly as bad. Master Oliver had just called over a doctor who prescribed Barry some drugs and Barry was back to normal before Master's big Halloween "Fetish Night" party in which Barry had been dressed up as a rubber dog and followed around Master all night who had been dressed as BDSM-ified Dracula (Master Tommy had been a BDSM-ified Frankenstein while Roy had been dressed in a pink, rubber bunny outfit and Malcolm had been dressed as a sexy demon).

Barry knew he should tell Master Tommy but he wasn't going to. He was going to suffer through this and hope it just went away on its own. He didn't want to add anything more for Master Tommy to worry about, especially not with what was going on.

There was chatter in the background from the television that Master Tommy clearly wasn't watching since his eyes were closed tight. The worry was still clear on his face though, the angle of the lips gave him away, though honestly Barry was just as worried as his secondary master. This place felt so empty these past two weeks, he wanted his master back, they both did. He knew that Roy didn't want Master to return, but Roy still had yet to fully accept that everything Master Oliver had done to their bodies and made them do was for their own good, out of pure love. Master Oliver had always wanted what was best for them, he knew where they belonged and he was just helping them fulfill their true purpose in life, Barry didn't understand why after all this time Roy still couldn't understand that.

No one seemed to know what happened to Master Oliver, not Master Tommy, nor Master Diggle or anyone else from Team Arrow like Laurel or that new guy Ray or something like that. Barry couldn't help but fear that he would never see his beloved master and maker again. For two weeks he had been missing, and for two weeks Master Tommy had been searching everywhere with the team, and still no luck. Barry knew it had to hurt Master Tommy, he knew how much his two Master's loved each other. It was magical when they made love to one another, they were two tops, so Barry was always right there in the middle, each of them using a hole of Barry's at the same time, in synchronization. Sometimes they would even use the same hole, stretching it open wide with both their cocks inside the singular hole at once. 

Thinking about Master Oliver almost brought tears to Barry's eyes, but he pushed them back, he wanted to stay strong for his other master. It was clear that Master Tommy wasn't that into this fucking as Barry was, but Barry needed it, it was hard going for lengths of time without a living dick up one of his two fuck holes. Still Barry would never push it, he was still a slave which meant that what he wanted and needed came second to his master.

"Would you like me to stop Master" Barry asked. He didn't want to stop, he needed this, and yeah the pain was bad, but it was still going to be there whether he had Master Tommy's dick up his snatch or not.

"No Barry, keep going, it's fine" Barry felt a small smile come across his lips as he continued thrusting himself on Master Tommy's pole. But as he slid back down he felt something terrible happen. His bladder opened up on its own and a small, short stream of urine trickled out of his pussy and into Tommy's groomed bush of beautiful, curly brown pubic hair. Barry couldn't believe that had just happened, he hadn't pissed while being fucked since that one time when he was just a newly made pussyboy. His face reddened with complete shame.

Master Tommy's eyes shot open as he felt Barry's urine on his groin. "Barry, did you just..."

Barry felt his bladder become active again. He tried to hold it, he really did, but because of this damn infection he couldn't. He tried to remove himself from Master Tommy's cock at least but he wasn't fast enough. His urine began rushing out of his urethra, spraying out onto Tommy's groin and rushing down Master Tommy's leg, soaking the chair and creating a puddle on the rug over the wooden floor. And to make it even worse he was screaming at the top of his lungs, his piss tube hurting worse than hell.

"You know better than that Barry" Master Tommy said sitting up and grabbing Barry by the shoulders as the last little trickle came out of his groin. "Do I need to put you in diapers?"

"No Master Tommy, please, I'm sorry..." Barry said as the tears began flooding from his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was displease his master with everything that was going on. All he wanted was to help, but now the shame and guilt he felt was so strong he wished it would just swallow him whole.

"Barry is there something wrong other than Ollie being missing"

"My Urinary Infection thingy is back I think"

"How long" By the tone of Master Tommy's voice it was clear that Barry was in trouble, as he deserved to be. He wanted Master Tommy to punish him, the worse the punishment the better for causing such distress for his master. It had been a long time since Barry had needed to be punished (he wasn't like Roy who seemed liked he was always being punished, sometimes just for living it seemed). It had always been Master Oliver who had punished Barry though, Master Tommy had never punished him once. Though Master Oliver did use to always say that Barry was lucky that Master Tommy wasn't punishing him because Master Oliver's punishments were supposedly a piece of cake compared to what Master Tommy would cook up for him.

"I'm sorry Master Tommy. I'll clean it up, all up, with my tongue, I'll...Please Master! Punish me..."

"Barry how long"

"Close to a week, sir"

"And you weren't going to say anything?"

"I wanted...with Master Oliver being gone..." Barry couldn't form anymore words, instead all that came out were the sobs of the baby he felt like he currently was. He wanted to stay strong for Master Tommy but he just couldn't. His hormones had been out of whack for a while now. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was when he was happy and he had both Masters here to fuck him.

Tommy pulled Barry forwards into his chest, into a tight hug.

"We'll get the doctor out here tomorrow to check on you. Ollie would kill me if I let his favorite slave get messed up because of some infection while he's gone. We'll get him back, just wait and see."

"I need to clean you up" Barry said after a few moment's of silence.

"Just stay still. I can always shower in a little bit. Besides its not the first time I've been covered in someone else's urine"

Master and Slave remained there like that for a while, cuddling one another while the Master's cock remained up the slaves pussy. Just as Master Tommy was about to grab the remote to turn off the TV though something came on that grabbed his attention and he turned the volume all the way up.

"Slade" Master Tommy said under his breath and Barry lifted himself up and turned to look at the screen. What he saw terrified him.

"Starling City, your Archer has fallen and is now nothing more than my sex toy, by tomorrow the whole City will bow to me" Barry could see the back of Master's Oliver's head bowed down. He was naked on his knees beside this Slade fellow, a collar around his neck connected to a leash. But what really scarred Barry was Master Oliver's bare groin. There was no longer a dick there, but instead a pussy just like Barry's. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

What no one knew, and wouldn't know for a while was that Barry didn't just have a urinary tract infection, he also had Oliver's spawn growing in his womb.


	10. Chapter 10

The phallus slammed into Barry's hole, but it was not the same. Nothing was the same and nor would it ever truly be again. He was beyond grateful to have his master back in his life, but his master wasn't the same, both physically and emotionally. Nor was he the same either, he was very, very pregnant (the private doctor Master Tommy had hired to watch over the pregnancy said the baby would be due in about a week or so).

The penis-shaped toy that was attached to that leather harness around Master's hips felt good being shoved deep into Barry's cunt, yet it wasn't a real dick, it wasn't his master's real dick. Master's real dick, the penis that Barry had loved with every inch of his soul was gone and would never be returned. It was the same situation that Barry was in, his cock could never be returned to him either, but unlike Master, he didn't desire to ever have a dick again. 

Barry moaned as the strap-on-dildo pushed its way into his hole even farther. These thrust's from his master were rough, it reminded him of when he had first became a slave and Master Oliver had been extra rough on him to help teach him his place. There was clearly anger in these thrusts, and it felt good, really good. 

Master Oliver's head wasn't facing him, he appeared to be staring at the lamp on the end table of Barry's room (this was technically the room Barry was suppose to sleep in, yet he ended up almost always sleeping in Master Oliver and Tommy's bed, at least that was before Master had been rescued, since then Master made him sleep in here). Barry wasn't entirely sure why his Master was staring over there, ever since Master had came back he seemed to have a hard time looking Barry in the face. 

Barry felt a pressure he knew all to well beginning to build in his loins and a sudden wave of sadness overcame him. His master was fucking him, and yet his master wouldn't be able to pump his seed into him like before, Barry was the only one who was actually going to get off here. But hopefully that wouldn't be the case for much longer, the doctors were preparing some new procedural called a penis transplant for Master. Barry wasn't exactly sure where the penis was being transported from, all Barry knew was that when the surgery was over Master Oliver would be a full man once again. Barry couldn't wait for that to happen, it would be exciting to service a new dick, but it would also be sad knowing he'll never get to service the old one again.

It was clear how much Master Oliver hated being a pussyboy like Barry. He tried to keep that hole of his covered from everyone but Master Tommy. Barry also knew from ease-dropping that the numerous times throughout the day that Master Tommy and Master Oliver would disappear it would be for Master Tommy to fuck Master Oliver's new hole, apparently Master's pussy was as needy as Barry.

Barry's inner walls were tingling with friction, the pressure was building closer to that payoff. He just wished he could do the same for his Master. He just wanted the same master he had had before Slade had kidnapped him and held him prisoner for those past sevenish months. He had thought that Master would be pleased to know that Barry was carrying his son in his extended belly, and yet Master Oliver would barely acknowledge it. It was like if his Master pretended Barry wasn't pregnant than he wouldn't be. According to Master Tommy, after the surgery and all the drugs were completely flushed out of Master Oliver's system he would return to normal and be overjoyed by the prospect of having a son. Barry just hoped that happened before he went into labor.

He was almost to his climax as his mind slipped back to the day that Master had returned home to them. It had been Master Tommy and Master Diggle and this new guy named Ray who helped take Slade down and rescue Master. Barry had been so happy that day, even Roy who rarely wore a smile had been happy to have Master Oliver back. But Barry had only been aloud to see his Master for about two minutes before he was sequestered to the Master Chambers. Master stayed locked in there for over a week, the only ones aloud to see him were Master Tommy, Master Diggle and the family doctor Mr. Logan who was the one who was also watching over Barry's pregnancy. No matter how much Barry had begged and pleaded, they wouldn't let him into that room. Barry knew something major happened in that room, but whatever it was, Barry was still in the dark, just like Roy and Malcolm, although they really didn't seem to care if they knew.

With another thrust Barry was screaming aloud as his vagina burst into total orgasm. The toy didn't stop though, it kept riding him, milking Barry's orgasm forward. But as the dildo began to slow down and his orgasm began to level off Barry noticed a new wetness he had never felt before. His nipples felt wet and it felt like a small stream was running down his abs. He looked down his chest to see what he had assumed it was. His body was lactating, meaning he was going to be able to breast feed his own son. Barry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that, the doctors had told him his body might adjust due to his pregnancy and give him the ability to lactate, still it had been one of those iffy things.

Master Oliver didn't even notice Barry's lactating chest as he pulled out of Barry. Without even looking at Barry once he left the room, closing the door behind him, still wearing that strap on to keep his groin covered. Barry couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes, this surgery couldn't come soon enough, he needed his Master back because this certainly wasn't the master he had grown to love.


	11. Chapter 11

The scream that came from Barry's lungs sounded far more like it had came from a girl than any regular guy. Then again regular guys didn't have a pussy complete with a working womb. Regular guys didn't get pregnant and go into labor, so clearly Barry was not a regular guy anymore (not that he really ever had been).

He was laying in his bed, naked, skin soaked in sweat. They had turned the air conditioning down as low as it would go for him and still it felt like he was in an overgrown oven, being slow cooked to perfection. The pain radiating from deep within his privates wasn't helping, this baby was coming, there was no doubt about it.

"Remember to breathe" Master Tommy said as he squeezed Barry's left hand tighter. Joe sat on the other side of the bed and was holding Barry's right hand. Standing off in the corner was Iris and her fiance Eddie. Roy was sitting at the foot of the bed, here to show his support as a fellow pussyboy, and then there was Oliver's sister who had just showed up a few minutes ago. The doctor was supposed to be here any minute, but Master Oliver, it seemed he wasn't going to show up for the birth of his own son.

It hurt that Master Oliver wasn't here with him on this evening, but then again Master Oliver hadn't been around much at all since he came back. He rather be out on the streets tonight being a vigilante than be here with Barry.

Barry looked over into Master Tommy's blue eyes. Honestly, before the whole Master Oliver being kidnapped thing, Barry had just thought of Master Tommy as simply just another master that Master Oliver loved. But now Barry loved this other Master with all his heart, he knew he would never be able to love Master Tommy as much as he loved Master Oliver, no one could ever even compete with his original master, but Master Tommy came the closest. They had grown close after Master Oliver had been taken. Master Tommy had helped him with his sexual needs of course, but he had also talked to Barry as if he was a regular human and not a subservient slave. He had also done everything in his power to make sure that this pregnancy went as smoothly as it could, getting the vitamins, scheduling at home appointments with discrete doctors, doing everything and more a regular father would do for their unborn baby. And honestly Master Tommy was the baby’s father too, he hadn't said it yet, but Barry knew that once this baby was born that Master Tommy and Master Oliver would raise it as their own, he was more or less the surrogate, and that was fine, he knew his place as a slave.

The contraction's continued, and the pain was only getting worse it seemed. It was times like this that he really missed having his superspeed. He was ready for this baby to come out right this instant.

“I’m sorry I’m late” came the doctors voice as he entered the semi-crowded room. The doctor placed his bag at the end of the bed and pulled out a long needle. 

“What’s that for” both Barry and Master Tommy asked at the same time.

“It’s a special concoction to help Barry deliver this baby. Even though he may have the correct parts down there, his body still wasn’t made to bare a child”

“Anything to…get…rid of this…pain” Barry said. He could feel the baby inside him, moving, slowly making its way to the exit tunnel. 

Barry didn’t even feel the needle when it was stuck in his arm. Right now he was regretting ever having sex in the first place, not that he had a choice. And really, how could he ever give up being a slut, even if he was no longer a slave, it was as much a need for him as water and food.

As the injection began to take effect and the pain began to subside, Barry felt his mind growing fuzzy. He blinked a few times before going unconscious for a few seconds. When he came back to himself he was different. He remembered everything far more clearly than he ever had before, and he was seeing things again through his old eyes. Instant disgust washed over him. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this. He was not a slave, and he certainly didn’t have any desire for other guys. He didn’t want to be impregnated by that rapper that did this too him, the guy he once thought of as a friend. 

It felt like he was seeing clearly for the first time in years. He began to thrash, he needed to get out of here, needed to get out of this nut house before..before what. He needed to have this baby, right? He couldn’t leave, this was his home, this was where Master Oliver lived…no, wait, Oliver wasn’t his master…wait, yes, he was, Master Oliver knew what was best for him and it was his rightful place to serve as Master Oliver’s slave. Why had he just thought differently. He must be going crazy, he loved being a slave, he loved being used by cocks, he loved this life he was living.

He felt a spark in his chest as he fully came back to reality. His legs were spread open wide, and the doctor was between them. And the baby, he could feel it in his vagina, it was almost to the exit.

The crown of the baby’s head pushed Barry’s vaginal lips apart as it began to fully exit. The pain returned ten-fold as his vaginal lips were stretched to the extreme. This was far worse than any fisting session he had ever had.   
Barry pushed with all his might with his groin, and as he did it seemed the world slowed down around him. But the world wasn’t slowing down, he knew what was happening, his powers were somehow returning. He was getting his speed back. 

It only took a few more seconds and the baby was fully out of him and screaming at the top of his lungs. His baby Robert had been born he thought before passing back out.

**Author's Note:**

> This first section was very mild to what the next two chapters are going to have in store. It will quickly move into the non-con category in the next section so you have been warned.


End file.
